


Bedfellow

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [238]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, King Stiles Stilinski, Knight Derek Hale, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/11/19: “candle, horror, faithful”Just another scenario of historical royalty.





	Bedfellow

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/11/19: “candle, horror, faithful”
> 
> Just another scenario of historical royalty.

Immensely far from the battlefield’s horrors, Sir Derek stood in his bedclothes in the candle-lit chamber of young King Mieczysław.

Overhearing attendants chided for their slowness, the knight held back a smile. His lord’s eagerness often overwhelmed his patience.

Incapable of standing idle Derek aided chamberlains preparing the royal bed for their monarch. Despite thickest curtains and weighty coverlets, the king’s warmth was Sir Derek’s prized responsibility.

All present were sent away. Derek, not obliged to kneel in their privacy, only bowed his head. “Your Grace,” he said.

“My faithful knight,” King Mieczysław whispered roughly, caressing Sir Derek's bearded cheek.


End file.
